No One Like Macavity
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Macavity swore he would somehow get back at his older brother. When Munkustrap finds a mate, Macavity gets a plan... What I think could have happened that made Demeter afraid of Macavity. I suck at summaries... DemexMunk, BombxTug & MistoxVictoria.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, all. The prologue is rather short, I know. But don't worry, the following chapters will be longer, I assure you. The beginning is going to be fluffy, I must warn you, for that is what I am best at... But it will get more interesting very soon.**

No One Like Macavity

a Fanfiction by januaryfreeze92

Prologue

_Macavity_

They'll pay for what they did to me - everyone will. Especially him.

My brother has always been jealous of me. I know it. I was the one born with the powers, not him, nor Tug for that matter. It was me who was born to be the next Jellicle leader, but he beat me there. He is the oldest.

Damn Munkustrap.

And he will soon get his revenge, in one way or another.  


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize that Demeter and Munkustrap were mates before the Jellicle ball, but I'm going to change that so it will fit with my story... Other wise I would have to go back and rewrite the whole Macavity scene, because she was really sexy in the dancing and such. I don't think she was catnapped yet if she was so sexy in the dancing... I will, however, explain why she kept assuming it was Macavity... I hope this works. **

Chapter 1

_Demeter_

I rolled over, and for a few scary moments was unsure of where I was and whose arms were around me. I opened my eyes and grey and white fur came into my vision. Suddenly everything came back to me and I smiled widely, looking up to see his face. Munkustrap chose _me_. Not the sexy Bombalurina, my best friend. Not the sleek Cassandra - me. I nuzzled his neck gently in a good morning greeting and felt him start to stir. His arms tightened around me and I smiled again. "Good morning, _mate_," I said softly into one of his ears and licked it's edge lovingly. Mates calling their mates 'mate' always sounded so corny to me, but somehow now it felt perfect.

Munkustraps eyes fluttered open slowly, and he smiled back down at me. "Good morning, Demeter," he said softly, kissing me before stretching his paws over his head, still sleepy. When he finished his stretch he started to groom my coat, specifically my neck, sending delicious chills up my spine. "Do you feel as wonderful as I do?" he asked, his voice a bit muffled, and I nodded happily. "Yes. And a little sore," I teased, wrapping my arms around his waist and tucking my head under his chin. He kissed the area between my two ears and chuckled softly. "I can see why," was all he said and I sighed, too happy to put into words.

He was all I'd ever wanted. I was so afraid he wasn't going to take a mate and I would be stuck with someone else for life, although the dance itself didn't mean anything. It was only to bring the kittens into adulthood and such, but to seal the deal... I looked up at him again and knew that I loved him with all of my heart.

I kissed Munk on his cheek before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. His nest was an up-side-down old rowboat with the seats taken out. Surprisingly, it was quite spacious and comfortable, due to the old bathroom rug he put on the ground under it. I traced my pawon his thigh both absentmindedly and innocently and he covered it with his. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," he said a bit breathlessly and I blushed, starting to get an idea.

I soon realized that it must have been nearing the late hours of the morning, I sadly looked down at him. "Our owners will wonder where we are," I said softly and he understood my melancholiness.

"We live in the same neighborhood," he said, trying to be cheerful and sat up as well, squeezing my hand gently. "Emma is in the same class as Gina, right?" he asked, referring to their owners. Munkustrap, being who he was, often listened to the conversations of his owners and gathered that the two little girls were good friends and in the same 'class' at school. He didn't know what that was, but he supposed they knew each other rather well. I smiled, it wouldn't look too odd if the families saw us together.

"You're right, as always," I said with a smile and stood up on all fours to stretch. He chuckled. "Well, I can't disagree," Munkustrap teased and I silenced him with a kiss, more passionate than the other ones I had given him this morning. "I love you," I whispered after pulling away. I was still unused to saying this and blushed under my fur. When he said the same to me I happily kissed him again.

"We should go," I said and he nodded. I was surprised that he didn't try to get me out earlier. As much as he loved me, he was still the Jellicle protector and always tried to keep everything in perfect order, and that included a timely schedule.

We walked out of the junkyard entrance and into our neighborhood. We were only a few houses apart from eachother, the yards separated by quaint picket fences that weren't that hard at all to get through. He led me to my back door and dropped my hand. "I'll see you soon, right?" I asked, causing him to smile. "Of course you will," he said and nuzzled me in a goodbye, giving me a chaste kiss before hopping back down the steps. "Go eat your breakfast, and I'll see you in an hour or so," said Munk and trotted off to the fence before slipping through an unseen hole.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, all.**

**I know the previous two chapters were rather short but they will get longer as I get deeper into the plot... The beginning of this chapter may seem a little pointless, but I hope it ties in later. Haha! Cat cat Macavity... Duck duck goose, get it? xD**

**R & R!**

**Same disclaimer: If I owned Cats, I'd own the characters, and I wouldn't be here! I'd be chillin' with my very own Misto... Who I love... Lol.**

Chapter 2

_Mistofelees_

Something happened last night, during the Jellicle ball. Macavity set off many more sirens than usual... He is up to something, I know it. I can feel it deep in my bones.

I leapt out of the pipe beside the old tire that I called my nest. Not many people were out yet, considering last night was the Jellicle ball. Sighing, I thought of Victoria and how she danced with Plato. For some reason it felt wrong of her, even though it was her choice who she wanted to mate with. I've loved her for so long, and I thought she was starting to feel the same... But since when had she ever wanted to be Plato's mate, anyway?

I shook my head, not wanting to think about the bothersome thoughts, and returned my thoughts back to Macavity. He truly was a mystery cat, and I thought I was the clever one...

The kittens were playing with each other in the distance and I looked on with amusement as I came closer. Pouncival, Jemima, Tumblebrutus, Electra, and Etcetera were all playing some kind of game that I had ever seen before so I decided to sit down with them.

"Hey, Misto!" Etcetera was the first of the kittens to see me and her high, sweet voice rang out like a bell... or perhaps a siren. "Do you want to play?" she asked, "We're playing Cat Cat Macavity."

I shook my head, but was curious what this game might be. "I think I'll just watch for now," I said, sitting on a nearby pile of garbage and watched as they sat in a circle and continued to tag each kitten.

"Cat... Cat... Macavity!" Jemima shouted the last word when her hand was on Pounce's head and he jumped up to chase her. A pretty imaginative game, if I didn't say so myself. I chuckled when Pouncival tackled her to the ground, making sure she didn't get hurt by wrapping his arms around her like a birdcage. I remembered that Pounce, Tumble, and Jemima would become adults in about a year and smiled.

'_Hormones,'_ I couldn't help but think to myself and chuckled softly, getting up to leave.

A soft twilight came rather fast, to my surprise. I thought it was much earlier than it actually was. I looked up at the sun, already on it's descent toward the horizon. Something caught my eye and I turned. On one of the many garbage piles was Victoria, seated on the old, broken rocking chair. Shock and embarrassment were portrayed on her delicate features. "Misto, I -"

"So, where's Plato?" I couldn't help but ask, not bothering to go up there. It was cruel of me, I knew, but I was hurt. I thought she cared for me so much more than for him.

She looked down at me, her beautiful features a bit hurt. "Misto?" she asked softly. My words stung her, causing tears to well up in her clear eyes and I turned away, not wanting to see how I may have hurt her feelings. I shook my head.

"Sorry, that was wrong of me to say," I said softly before walking off. She didn't follow me.

: : :

_Demeter_

I smiled to my self, feeling more lighthearted than I had in a long time. It was already twilight, it had come so much sooner than I wanted it to. My thoughts drifted back to Munkustrap, not really paying attention to the road or my way back to the junkyard. The way he would wrap his arms around me, as if he would never let me go, the way he would affectionately nuzzle me, even just squeeze my hand... I could tell I was still high on this whole love thing, but I hoped it would never end.

I was on my way to Bombalurina's nest, that we shared before last night. I hadn't seen her all day, which was very unusual for us, but I supposed she was enjoying one tom's or another's company. I wrapped on the door, wanting to make sure I didn't walk in on anything. When she called out her consent I entered the old truck cover - the ones used to cover the back of a pickup.

"Hey," she said simply, sitting down on the tarp that served as our floor. A mouse was running frantically between her paws, looking for a way to escape even though there was none. "So you and Munk, huh?" Bomba asked, smirking as she quickly killed the mouse and started to eat it.

I nodded sheepishly and she grinned. "Finally," she said with a laugh and I shot her a look, tempted to stick my tongue out at her, but decided against being so childish and stifled the need to retort with something that would surely cause us to argue, and that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I sat down beside her and watched as she ripped the small rodent apart, it's red eyes open and unseeing.

"Did you find anyone?" I asked, not really out of curiosity, but more out of politeness. I knew the Jellicle flirt wouldn't pick up a mate so soon, and if she did everyone knew who it would be. The male equivalent of Bomba, pelvic thrusts and all.

She shook her head with a laugh. "No one other than Pouncival," she said and my eyes widened.

"He's only a kitten, Bomba!" I exclaimed and she shook her head, still chuckling.

"As if I would consider doing anything with a tom kit," she said with an eyeroll, amused that I looked so far into it.

"It's just a crush," I said, shaking my head, "like every other tom in this junkyard."

"Except for Munkustrap," she retorted and I glared at her.

"Good, he better not," I said and looked back down at the ground.

I ran my paw along the blue tarp, tracing imaginary patterns into it's smooth surface. Once she was done with her snack the scarlet queen broke the silence. "So, why aren't you home with lover boy?" she asked, smirking still.

"Well, you're still my best friend," I said and smiled over at her.

"Oh, I'm touched," she said sarcastically and I laughed.

"You know I mean it," I said and she nodded.

I stretched on all fours before standing back up. "Will you be okay alone?" I asked and she smiled.

"Deme, Munk's nest is only a few yards away. Plus - am I ever alone?" she asked rhetorically and I smiled, happy I wouldn't be here when whichever tom shows up. I knew deep down it was most likely going to be Tugger, she didn't ever go farther than flirting with any other toms. Who knows? Maybe next year they may be dancing in the mating dance.

Bomba laughed when I rightfully blushed. "Night, babe," she said with a smile and I nodded.

"Night, Bomba," I responded and exited the nest.

The sky had darkened considerably while I was talking to Bomba. The moon was already out, shining down on the few Jellicles who weren't at their human homes or in their nests. I looked up at it, a small smile still on my face - I could get used to being so happy.

I started to walk back to Munkustrap's nest, not paying much attention to my surroundings. My mind was on, of course, my mate, as many other newlymates would be thinking of. An involuntary shiver went up my spine and I froze, not knowing what alerted me. _'Don't be silly, Demeter,'_ I scolded myself, my first thought being that it must have been Macavity. Slowly, not knowing if I wanted to know, I inched my head upward to look at the sky again and screamed.

"_His powers of levitation,_

_could make a fakir stare..."_

**Muaha... I hope the next chapter will be longer now the plot has been started. Be sure to review and tell me everything and anything you think - I find this story isn't coming along as well as I wanted it to... But hey, it's only chapter two.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I ACTUALLY HAVE READERS NOW! YES! lol. **

**I welcome criticism. Actually, I would love to have some. Be brutal but nice at the same time. Lol. Please, any tips or ideas would be brilliant and I will love you forever. Lol. I will try my very best to make this angsty, intense, and some fluffy/hurt/comfort at the end... Tell me anything you see and you think I could improve on.**

**Wow... I just watched The Dark Knight last night... Go see it. It was amazing! Heath Ledger playing the Joker was phenomenal... The character felt very real, very psychotic, very dark... But brilliant.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Cats. But I don't. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and have my very own Misto - and since neither of those are true, I definitely don't own cats... ;) **

Chapter 3

_Munkustrap_

I asked Alonzo to cover gate duty tonight for me, so I was free to enjoy my second night with Demeter. I was grateful for it, I had wanted so long to have a mate - to have her. I never thought the protector could, but I was proven wrong - as much as I hated to admit it. I was allowed to love, to truly feel alive. I smiled, enjoying the balmy night and looked up at the moon, the thing that connected all of the Jellicles.

"_I have a lovely cat in mind..._" I sang under my breath, only to be interrupted by a piercing scream. It wasn't Etcetera's usual Tugger scream, it was something else, something much more terror filled. A sinister low chuckle followed it and I broke out into a run. _'Macavity,' _I thought. After a moment I recognized the voice as Demeter's and truly started to fear what might have happened.

"Demeter?!" I called out, running to the center of the junkyard. She wasn't there, only a few confused Jellicles. I was too much in a hurry to say anything to them, and instead bounded off in the other direction - toward our nest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I quickly said when I ran into someone, tackling them to the ground like a football player. It was Bomba, and she looked as panicked as I felt. She knew who screamed as well. "When did you see her last?" I asked quickly, starting to panic as I scannedmy eyes over some approaching Jellicles, realizing that none were Demeter.

"A few minutes ago - she was going to your nest," she said, obviously a bit upset. "Munkustrap, I found this on your doorway," Bombalurina held a paper up to me and I took it in my paws.

"Macavity - Wanted for Everything," I read allowed and swore. "He wanted me to know it was him," I said under my breath, feeling my air passages close up.

I was the Protector of the Jellicle tribe, the protector of her... My brain went into overload.

"Someone get Deuteronomy," I heard her say before I took off towards mine and Demeter's nest. I didn't care what my father decided - I was going after her. And I would go alone.

: : :

_Mistoffelees_

I approached the center of the junkyard with caution. I could feel everyone's emotions running extremely high, emotions that ranged from longing sadness to bitter anger. Old Deuteronomy sat on the tire above all of us. When he saw me come he patted the space beside him and I approached. "Are all of the Jellicle Cats here?" he asked me and I looked around us. At first I didn't see Munkustrap, but soon realized that he was indeed here - just not where he usually was. He was sitting down in the corner, a potato sack slung over his shoulder. I noticed Demeter was missing, and turned back to look at our leader.

"Demeter is missing, sir," I said, trying to sense her among the rest of the tribe.

"Thank you, Mr Mistoffelees," he said softly, kindly smiling down at me before standing up and turning to address the rest of the Jellicle Tribe.

"I do not know how many of you know this, but one of our kind was just catnapped by Macavity - Demeter to be specific. We're meeting right now to get any details we can," he said, "Now, does anyone have any information?"

"Oi know whea you c'n foind 'em," called a feminine voice from the audience, the cockney accent showing that it was, indeed, Rumpleteazer.

Old Deuteronomy nodded and motioned for her to stand. She did so, with Mungojerrie in tow, and made her way over. "Anyone else?" he called out.

Bombalurina stepped forward. "She was with me in my nest," she said to him softly, obviously angry that she was missing, "We were talking and she left to go back to hers and Munkustrap's nest. That's when she disappeared." Munkustrap didn't move at the mention of his name and I became a bit worried about him. Bomba moved to stand next to Rumpleteazer and she offered her a smile.

I turned to look up at the old leader. "I sensed earlier this morning that his mind was at work, because he set off the alarms a few times before trying to catnap Demeter. But I figured that, since he didn't do it last night, that there was nothing to worry about," I said, somewhat guiltily and he patted my back.

Seeing that no one else stood forward, the old cat turned to the ones who had spoken. "Then those who are standing, if all are willing, will be assigned to saving Demeter," he said rather formally and the rest of the Jellicles started chatting rather quickly, obviously not pleased with the turn of events.

"Quiet, quiet," Munkustrap called, walking over to the group. He wasn't very loud, but the fact that he hadn't spoken at all that night until that moment had caught everyone's attention.

He looked out at everyone, then at the small group, then at his father. "I'm going alone," he said seriously, in a tone that no Jellicle wanted to meddle with... Except, perhaps, one Jellicle who was sassy enough to do so.

Bombalurina stepped towards him from beside Rumpleteazer. "No, you're not," she said, with enough attitude to make him cringe, "If you think you're the only one here who cares for Demeter, you are sadly mistaken."

Wanting to assist Bomba, or perhaps save his brother, or, most likely, wanting to be part of the limelight, the Rum Tum Tugger stepped forward. Resting a hand on her shoulder for some support, some may think, or just to touch her, others may think, he looked up first at Munk and then at their father. "She's right," he said indignantly and Bomba shouldered off his hand, still a bit upset about when he dropped her the night before.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly, you and Demeter didn't exactly get along very well," he pointed out a bit harshly.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to save her - we all do."

Seeing as Munkustrap was close to blows and Tugger was too oblivious to realize this, Old Deuteronomy stepped in. "Enough. Tugger, you full well know this entire tribe can not go after Demeter," some of the audience mumbled in agreement until the some of the elders started shushing them and the leader turned to address the rest of the tribe, "Be wise in your decision - who do you decide should go? Who actually wants to? You should all remember that this will most likely be very dangerous - we are talking about Macavity," he pointed out and went back to sit on his tire.

All was silent for a few moments until a certain white kitten stepped up. "I'm the fastest cat out of all my elders," Victoria pointed out softly with a nod and went to stand with the small group that had been forming.

"No!" Someone cried out and after a second I realized it was me. I looked around myself for some sort of explanation, "You - you're a kitten. The future of the tribe..."

"I don't know if you remember, Mr Mistoffelees, but I'm now an adult," she threw this in my face and my back straightened. Her shy exterior was now gone - most likely by my stupid comment earlier. When Victoria said my full name, it was like a slap in the face - she had never called me that before, never that I could recall.

I turned to Deuteronomy who nodded. "She is, indeed, an adult - therefore it is her choice," he said calmly and, although my face visibly paled, I stayed silent. Some kittens raised their hands, but the rest of the tribe paid them no heed.

Munkustrap looked at all of them. The daylight was burning as it was - with a pang he realized it was twilight. "If this little powwow is done, I'd like to get going," he said rather harshly, causing many to frown at him. I didn't blame him, though, and I didn't think the others did either. His mate was just kidnapped - it was understandable.

"You won't be leaving tonight, Munkustrap," his father said, looking down at him from his place on the large tire.

"I don't care if they don't, but I will be," he said, a rather serious expression on his face. His father shook his head and turned to face the rest of the tribe. "Consider this meeting over, I have some matters to attend to with my son," he turned to the remaining 6 of us, "and I expect to see you all here at the crack of dawn."

**Gaaah... I wanted to write more, guys, truly... But it's 12:09, and I have an early Fringe rehearsal tomorrow...**

**Hopefully the next chappie will have some good Old Deuteronomy humor... I like him, I think he has a funny side. A subtle, kind, funny side, and I hope to explore that tomorrow!**

**Ooohoohoo... Cliffy... Well, kinda. There will be three confrontations in the next chapter. Yayz... **


End file.
